Interrupted
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: Hikaru and Kyouya are doing the deed when they get... well... interrupted. A request by SilentYaoiFan69. Hope you enjoy it! Request something please!


**Yet another request from SilentYaoiFan69. I love her. She gave me 3 requests! Yay! So anyways, enjoy this one! And please, send me requests, prompts, kinks with characters attached, because I love all of those things! Anyways, enjoy!**

I sighed as I leaned into Kyouya's warmth. It had been a long, boring day, and it wasn't over yet! There was still Host Club later! But I had somehow managed to slip away from Kaoru as he was talking to Haruhi to get into the Third Music Room. And, as I expected, Kyouya was there waiting for me.

I had run to the sofa he was sitting on and immediately pressed my lips to his with enthusiasm, as he returned the favor tenfold. It had been just that, passionately kissing each other, and then I pulled away, to see he had already taken off his jacket and tie and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned. I leaned in and began lightly nibbling his neck, sucking and biting as well. He moaned and rubbed my back.

The arrangement had started after Tamaki and Haruhi had begun realizing their feelings for each other. Kyouya had done something his family had forbidden him from doing... falling in love. Even a more serious crime he had commited was being a homosexual. I was upset because I had known I had no chance with Kaoru. Despite the act at the Host Club, he was definately straight. And despite the way the other hosts thought I felt about Haruhi, I was definately not.

I had caught him in a position only one person had caught him in, weak and vulnerable; that one other person had been Tamaki. A kind of primal instinct had taken over us. It was pure animal insinct, and it had somehow escalated into something more from there, without any words exhcnaged about the matter.

I had taken off my tie and began unbuttoning my blazer. "Did Kaoru follow you?" he asked me, taking off his glasses and putting them on the table next to us.

"He didn't even realize I left," I said, rolling my eyes and pulling my blazer off. "But he'll realize soon, so we should make this quick." I began to unbutton my shirt.

"Alright. I'll be sure to remember that," he said, pulling off my shirt after I had gotten it all unbuttoned. He put his mouth on one of my nipples and began to pinch and twist my other one. I gasped and clutched his hair, moaning his name very loudly.

"You need to be quiet," he said, taking his mouth off of my nipple and blowing on it, moving over to my other one and switching treatment.

"Sorry," I said, closing my eyes tightly and gasping, softer this time. He pulled away and began to undo his belt and take off his pants. I began to do the same.

"How much time until the Host Club starts?" I asked, pulling off my pants and grabbing my boxers by the rim.

"Half and hour. That should be enough time," he said, pulling his boxers off and pushing me onto my back, putting himself into the position to take me.

"More than enough time," I said, grabbing his upper thighs and breathing deeply, trying to relax. This part had never stopped hurting for me. It always hurts.

He pushed himself in, not stopping even though I gasped sometimes. He knew that we were short on time. But he also didn't really care about me, did he? It was all an arrangement.

As soon as he pushed in he began thrusting, angling himself a different way every thrust looking for that one spot to make my vision go white.

Eventually he found it, and I screamed in pleasure. He covered my mouth with his hand, trying to get me to be quiet. Not that it helped. Every time he struck my prostate (which was every thrust) I moaned loudly against his hand. I undoubtedly sounded like a cheap whore. But I didn't care. It felt too good to be quiet!

Me and Kyouya were so lost in each other we didn't hear the door open, or the gasp that came from the entrance to the Clubroom. But I heard it when a voice from the door loudly yelled my name.

Me and Kyouya both turned to the entrance of the Club to see Kaoru standing there with a mix of horror, anger, and sadness on his face. "What's... going on?" he asked timidly.

"This isn't Kaoru," I thought to myself. "He's never timid outside of the act."

Kyouya took his hand off of my mouth and let me answer him. "Kaoru, this is... something that's been... going on," I said, not knowing how to answer. Normally, I could answer anything easily, but not this. This was different. I had never been caught being fucked by Kyouya before. Or anyone for that matter.

"I... have to go," he said, running out the door and shutting it behind him. I looked at Kyouya, asking him with my eyes what I should do.

"Let me finish. Then go talk to your brother," he said, and began to resume thrusting into me. Although I felt dicconected to it. I came, but I didn't feel it. I was just thinking about Kaoru.

As I walked out of the club room, all I could think about was how I would resolve this.


End file.
